theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
James
James (full name: James Hughes) is a mixed-traffic tender engine who works on the North Western Railway, who of which is also the spouse of Rarity and the father of Red Gleam and Ruby Blaze. Who is usually working along the the Main Line. He can be vain and sometimes boastful, but means well and is a hard worker. Bio Personality James is very proud of his splendid red paintwork. He dislikes pulling trucks and believes that he should only pull coaches. He thinks himself superior to the others and can be shallow, boastful, overconfident, naughty, and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Edward, Percy, Toby and Duck. However, on a number of occasions, he has found himself in need of help from those whom he has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Even before he was repainted red he was rather boastful. James was the last of the steam engines to retain a prejudice against diesels. However, after stalling on a cold day, he was rescued by the Works Diesel and James had to admit that nothing was wrong with diesels. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Since the seventeenth season, James has also been portrayed as a prankster, often tricking or scaring the other engines for fun, or to get out of jobs he dislikes doing. Following a particularly mean-spirited prank he played on Percy in Tale of the Brave, this gimmick seems to have died down. Despite everything else, James has shown a caring side, is normally hard-working and like every other engine, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. But upon marrying Rarity and having a son and daughter, James has lost most of his vainness, boastfulness, and old personality and has now become a caring and selfless father who wishes to see his children don't make the majority of the same mistakes he did in the past. He even used proper discipline when they do wrong. Physical appearance James is painted in the North Western Railway's red livery with black lining and gold boiler bands. His dome is brass, and his number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with black lining. James has also been seen in several other liveries aside from his red one: *In the Railway Series, James was originally painted in the L&YR's mixed-traffic black livery. In the television series, James was always painted red, even when he was a new engine, but did have his black livery in The Adventure Begins. He also had red lining on the back of his tender, which was removed after his repaint. *In The Green Controller, James was mistakenly painted in yellow and black stripes on Percy's orders. He was quickly repainted back into his original livery when the problem was noticed. *In Tickled Pink, James was painted in a pink undercoat before his red paint could be applied. Although he was said to be in an undercoat, James still retained his lining, number and black wheels and smokebox. *In The Great Race, James was painted in golden floral patterns for the Great Railway Show. He was repainted back into his original livery when he returned to Sodor. *In the magazine story, An Important Visitor, James was incorrectly illustrated with a blue livery. Ironically, Sir Topham Hatt once threatened to paint James blue due to his bad behaviour. When in Equine form, James is a red unicorn stallion with black hair styled in fancy locks, black hooves, and blue eyes. Who wears a yellow suit vest, yellow necktie, yellow hoof cuffs with golden cuff-links, a monocle, and has the number 5 for a cutie mark. And at special events, he'll wear a fancy top hat. In Trainbots Form, James stands as tall as Bumblebee Then in Guage of Extinction, while hiding from Executioner Dusk, James had taken on the form of an actual L&YR Class 28 tender engine (resembling his Railway Series counterpart) Main Weaponry Engine *[Machine Gun|Lewis [aircraft machine gun]] Trainsformer *Plasma Cannon *Rocket Launchers *Golden Yellow Trainbot Saber Skills and Abilities Magic: Modeling: Martial Arts: Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Marksmanship: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Trains Category:Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Mixed-Traffic-Engines Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Trainbots Category:Autobots Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Laser Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Vain Characters Category:Boastful characters Category:Bossy characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Overconfident Characters Category:Dramatic Characters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Pilots Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap Category:Jedi Generals Category:Robots